The Blood Flower
by Doctor Doc
Summary: After the defeat of Aizen, the Shinigami enjoyed the peace that came after but peace never lasts forever. Now with new enemies against them, Ichigo and his friends find themselves in a war against Demons all of them after the one person who can stop them. Unfortunately that person is...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story is completely different from anything I'll ever write because its a crossover, my first official one to be exact. I don't think that other story counted since I didn't placed that one in the Crossover section but don't worry, my focus will be also on the other story. I won't be uploading any other stories until each story has at least five chapters each.**

**Also this was JulCan1987 idea, not mine, I just liked what he said and gave me permission to write about it so credits goes to him and remember this is AU for YuYu Hakusho since there WILL be some changes concerning that anime**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing otherwise I'll be stinking filthy rich right now and rolling in piles of money. **

Chapter One: Before the Beginning

_Many centuries ago, before the Human World was the modern world it is today, powerful creatures roam the lands called demons and brought death and ruin in there wake. There were humans that could challenge them but in the end, they fell to the more powerful ones._

_However there were other beings that could compare to them, the Shinigami._

_For many years after the first murder of a Captain by the hands of an S-class demon, the two great and powerful species clashed endlessly and brutally each one being led by very familiar leaders._

_Captain Commander Yamamoto whose Bankai can burn the very existence of the thing it cuts versus Raizen the Warrior God of the demons and whose strength is unmatched in the Demon World._

_The two may have been different in many ways but they respected one another and always made sure to fight whenever neither of there allies are nearby to get hurt or killed by the ensuring conflict. A century after the first blood of the war known as "The War of Gods and Demons" something happened to Raizen that changed the entire outcome of the war._

_He fell in love with a human woman no less._

_After one of his and Yamamoto's great battles, he was tired and wounded and would have died if the healer didn't decided to heal his wounds and after that he would have ate her, just like any other demon would have. But she showed a fearlessness to him, despite knowing what he almost did to her and it was because of the fearlessness that he fell in love with her and her to him._

_But it wasn't just because of that love that changed the outcome of the war, it was the promise he made that day, to never eat a single human being again was his promise to her to show how much he loved her._

_His promise, however, wasn't without consequences as the years went by, his hunger eating his own body and the growls of his stomach could be heard across the land. Despite his generals begging him to eat to regain the strength he was losing, he remained firm to his promise to the woman he love and still fought as the leader of his army against the Shinigami. Then something happen that would be a main factor for the defeat of the Demons._

_His wife became pregnant and, nine months later, gave birth to his child. Although his wife died in childbirth, he held true to his promise but something within him unease him. Raizen didn't wish for his child to be raised during a war or more importantly being at risk by the Shinigami who could kidnap or murder his child and he knew that there was only one way to end it completely. One that made him shred a tear at the thought._

_Raizen, himself, went right up to one of Seireitei's Gates and demanded for Yamamoto. Any captains and lieutenants that tried to kill him was defeated, not killed, in half a minute and the old Shinigami knew what he wanted._

_"One last grand battle!" Raizen yelled at him with a smile on his face. "Until one of us bleeds out all the blood in our body and bones are shattered." _

_Yamamoto agreed and the two clashed for the final time in what would be later known as the Sahara Desert. The two fought for a full week until Yamamoto finally delivered a crippling blow and Raizen, no longer able to fight, asked Yamamoto to do something with his dying breath._

_"Take care of my child Yamamoto," He begged as **Ryūjin Jakka's** Bankai, **Zanka no Tachi, **burned his body from existence. "I beg, not as an enemy but as a father, for you to take care of my child." A second later and Raizen was no more and the war was won. The demons abandon the Human world and retreated to there homes either in the Spirit World or Demon World. _

_As the Shinigami rejoiced over there victory, Yamamoto took his three most trusted pupils to find Raizen's child in the Human World. Before Raizen died he left Yamamoto a way to find his son. The scars he left on Yamamoto's chest would throb in pain whenever his son was near and through that, he found the child high in the mountains and guarded by one of Raizen's most trusted friends and gave him to them before passing on from old age._

_However the Captain-Commander and three other captains did not enter the Seireitei with a half demon child unnoticed._

_Once the elders and Central 46 found out that he was a half demon, and Raizen's son no less, they demanded for the death of the child as did many other shinigami including several captains and lieutenants. The scars of the war ran deep and almost every shinigami lost someone close to them during the conflict and wished to put the blame on someone but Yamamoto, along with his three pupils, stood firm and told them that the child would live and if anyone tried to take the child's life, or reveal his secret to the new generations of Shinigami, they won't just be killed. They'll be begging for death to take them once they were done with them._

_But for the child to stay within the Seireitei, his demonic blood and power would have to be sealed away, and they allowed for that to happen. After that Yamamoto placed the child in Unohana's care and, to protect him, gave him the name of her lieutenant and helped raised the child._

_There was a reason, however, that Yamamoto put him in Unohana's care where he would no doubt become part of the Fourth. He was scared of the seals that the child had wouldn't hold back his true power if he was pushed to his limits. Scared that if he was placed in the front lines and saw the blood and death, he would unleash his true power. Scared that once his power was free, he would seek revenge for his father's death._

_And Yamamoto was scared that he won't be able to stop him from bringing death and ruin in his wake._

_But years went on and, despite the elders and shinigami who lived through the war making his life a living hell, the child grew into a Shinigami who wanted nothing more than to heal others. Bullied, abused, and taunted but none of those trigger what the four feared and allowed themselves a peace of mind for years to come..._

_However peace never lasts forever._

_And who is this half demon child of who was once the most powerful Demon in existence you asked? Well its none other than... _

"Well if it isn't the squirt!" Seventh Seat of the Fourth Division, Hanataro Yamada, mentally sighed as the usual group of bullies came up to him. Several minutes later, he was sore, bleeding, and on the ground as the Eleventh Division members walked off laughing. He quickly healed his wounds and continued his duties, despite the broom he was holding broken in half by the members.

_'Just another day.' _He thought as he finished and went back to his apartment between the Fourth and Fifth. He never figure out why Captain Unohana insisted in living in a place so close to the Fourth.(Really it was just a five minute walk between the two) But the rent was cheap and the rooms were spacious if not lonely.

_**'You have me.'** _His Zanpakuto said within making Hanataro smile. _**'Don't worry Hanataro for as long as I am with you, you'll never be truly lonely.'** _

_'Thanks Hisagomaru.' _He felt his Zanpakuto nod and returned to its slumber as he went into his apartment, changed into his PJs and fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.

His Zanpakuto, however, wasn't actually sleeping in fact it was wide awake as he observed his wielder fall into sleep. The small robot Zanpakuto sighed and walked up to one of the many lakes that inhabited Hanataro's inner world and looked at his reflection.

Hisagomaru then raised his right arm and opened it, revealing a complex number of buttons. After pressing a few, his chest opened to show another gauge, much like the one on his face, but it was almost filled, about three quarters, with white energy that felt unnatural and terrible to the Zanpakuto but he held it all in for Hanataro's sake.

_'I have to tell Minazuki about this when I see her again.' _The toy thought but for now his chest closed and he went to slumber underneath the shade of a tree, despite the energy he held within making his dreams become nightmares.

But for Hanataro, it reminded him of someone he never got to me, someone from his earliest memories, and the thought of him put a smile on his face.

**Well here you go! I promise to update Fantasy Turned Nightmare next once I'm done with the next chapter and then this so it'll be a pattern between the two. Also sorry if it seems a little Naruto-ish but JulCan1987 idea for Hanataro being bullied was a great one and it fit what I have in mind. Please leave a review and your thoughts on how I did so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rage Awakened

**Welcome to the Second Chapter of The Blood Flower! I thank everyone who reviewed and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also this takes place AFTER Ichigo regains his Shinigami Powers but the Quincy never attacks nor will they.**

**WARNING! The fight in this chapter will be a little brutal so be aware of that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter Two: Rage Awakened

It was a good day for Hanataro as he walked to his captain's office with paperwork in his hands. He managed to avoid the usual bullies, helped out with his Division without tripping over himself, and felt better than he normally was.

_'It must be one of those days.' _He thought. For as long as he could remember, he would always feel better and stronger on random days like he could take on a dozen eleventh Division members and win.

**_'Don't get to cocky now Hanataro.'_ **Hisagomaru said to him, playfulness in his tone. _**'You don't want to get hurt on a good day don't you?'**_

Hanataro laughed slightly and thought back to him. _'Don't worry Hisagomaru, I'm not crazy enough to attempt to do that.' _Opening the door, he saw Captain Unohana sitting behind her desk and smiled at him when she saw him enter. "C-captain I h-have today's p-paperwork."

"Ah thank you Hanataro." He set the stack on her desk and Unohana heard her Zanpakuto say to her. _"Unohana, Hisagomaru just told me that its nearly full again." _

_'Already? That was sooner than I thought it would take.' _She thought then asked Hanataro. "Hanataro I know that you've been working hard so why don't you join me for lunch."

"A-are you s-sure Captain?" Unohana smiled and nodded at him. "And don't be late." Once he left, she lost her smile and summoned a Hell Butterfly to sent a message to Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Yamamoto. _"Its full again, come to my division for lunch." _

_Lunch _

Hanataro was walking toward the Fourth Division again, this time with a basket of cookies in his hands. _'If Captain Unohana invited me to lunch then I might as well bring something for her as well.' _

However he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a fist hit him in the side of the head and, on the ground, he vaguely heard something say. "Well if it isn't our punching bag! Nice to beat you, you little wimp." He looked up to see his usual bullies, one of them was picking his fallen basket of cookies.

"Hey boss look! Its free food," He took a bite of one cookie. "and ain't half bad either." The boss, a tall and dirty looking dark hair man sneered at him.

"Guess this little punk was going to meet someone but instead you got us, lucky you." He grabbed Hanataro's hair and pulled him up to his feet so he could see his face. "So who you meeting you little fucker?"

"C-c-c-captain U-u-unohana." The man eating the cookies suddenly choked on one and the third and final member of the group quickly hit his back to get it out which he did. "Captain Unohana? Boss maybe we should just leave him alone."

The boss of the trio simply scoffed at this. "That dumb bitch won't do anything to us since this little pussy isn't going to tell her." If he paid more attention to Hanataro, he would have notice that he stiffed at the insult to his captain. "You hear that you little wimp? Your going to say to your bitch of a captain that you just... fell down some stairs when you meet her! Understand?"

"Don't insult her." He and his two friends was surprise to hear Hanataro speak in such dark tones that sent shivers up their spines. "NEVER insult her in front of me." Hanataro's eyes gain a look that seemed... predatory.

Shaking off surprise, he gripped harder on Hanataro's hair expecting a yelp of pain from him but received nothing instead. "Listen here you little bastard, I can insult anyone I want and if I want to call your captain a bitch then I'll call her a bit-"

His sentence was cut off when Hanataro's left hand shot up, grabbed the elbow of the hand that was holding his hair up, and snapped it with an loud crack.

"AHH! YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" He fell back in pain, gripping his left arm in pain and shouted at his two friends. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"

The two eleventh Division members drew there swords and ran at him, expecting a short and one sided battle but was sorely mistaken. One attempted an overhead slash but Hanataro moved out of the way as the blade fell and delivered a punch to the jaw of the man that shattered it and sent him flying. He was unconscious before he hit the wall head first, breaking his neck completely.

The second tried to behead him but Hanataro ducked under the blade and drove his right fist into the man's chest with enough force to rip into it and out his back. Hanataro tore his hand out of the unconscious man's chest before turning to the boss who was shakily standing with his sword in his good hand.

"G-get back! I-i'm warning yo-" He was cut off once more as Hanataro suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbed his neck, and began to slowly choke the life out of him.

**"I warned you not to insult her in front of me." **Hanataro said but all of his usual tone was gone only to be replaced by a dark and evil voice that made the man in his grip want to shit himself. **"Now I'm going to watch you as you die." **

His grip on his neck increased and the man felt himself slowly dying but a voice shouted out, catching both of there attention. "HANATARO!" Said person turned to see Captain Unohana along with Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Yamamoto with her.

Unohana couldn't help but gasp at how he looked now. Hanataro right fist was soaked in blood, his teeth were bare which reveal his large canine teeth, and he had a look in his eyes that was unnatural to be in his eyes.

**"Cap**tain." Hanataro said slowly going back to his former self and dropping the man in his grip. "W-what happened? W-why-" A blade suddenly found itself in the right side of his chest by the man who yelled.

"DIE YOU ASSHOLE!" Before any of the captains present could react, Hanataro let out a bloodcurdling roar, grabbed the man by his hair, and in one quick move, tore his head from his body.

**"Bakudō #63. ****Sajō Sabaku!"** Both Kyoraku and Ukitake yelled out and twin chains quickly bounded Hanataro who roared once more and, despite his arms being chained to his side and a blade in his chest, charged at them. His eyes now a glowing white and the chains cracking as he fought against them.

Luckily Unohana quickly appeared behind him and plunged a needle into his neck which made him slow down and eventually collapse due to the powerful drug in the needle. He was caught by Unohana who had a sad look in her eyes and turned to Yamamoto. "What should we do with these bodies?" The three were already dead and to be honest, she didn't want heal them for what they did to Hanataro.

He turned to his two students. "Dispose of the bodies then meet me and Unohana in the World of the Living." Both men nodded there head, gather the bodies, and disappeared while Unohana and Yamamoto went to the Senkaimon gates.

However they didn't know what a certain mad scientist that was watching thanks to an unauthorized project.

_Twelfth Division _

Mayuri was bored and when he was bored, people tend to end up as his experiments. _'Curses I had more fun during the war. More creatures to test on and less laws keeping me from doing so.' _

During the war Mayuri had free reign and budget to do any experiment that would help the Shinigami win the war but now that is already done and over and now he barely had enough to fund one project. It was called project God View which put thousands of hidden cameras around the Seireitei and luckily no one had discover a single one of them.

Of course, he only manage to put them in public places but was working on a way to put them in more private places.

Mayuri went over from camera to camera, catching nothing interesting until... "Oh what's this?" On the screen was Hanataro and the three that was bulling him. "I might as well enjoy the show a little bit."

He watched as the three insult him and was surprised to hear Hanataro speak after his captain was insult in such a dark undertone. "I guess that someone had a backbone after all." However as the feed when on, he was drawn closer and closer to the screen until his face was inches away from the screen. "Incredible! How did he do such things!? My records only says that he's an average shinigami with no skills besides healing what so ever."

He watched Hanataro get taken away and turned around to find his capture kit for the more elusive subjects. _'Finally something interesting to work on! I'll probably send my Division into debt but I'm sure the end results will be worth it.' _

_World of the Living _

Hanataro slowly opened his eyes to see the concern face of Unohana staring down at him. "Hello Hanataro how are you feeling?"

"C-captain? Wh-what happened?" It suddenly came back in a flash and tears formed in his eyes. "I k-killed th-them Captain. I d-didn't m-mean to." She combed his hair with her fingers to comfort him.

"Don't worry Hanataro, just close your eyes and bear with the pain for a second. It'll be over quickly, I promise you that." Hanataro did as he was told and suddenly felt something within him release that caused him to yell and roar in pain.

The second that it took to release his powers felt like an eternity of pain.

_Later _

Hanataro suddenly snapped up from his bed and felt like something was trying to burst out of his head. "Careful Hanataro, you still need to rest." He turned to left to see his Captain there.

"C-captain? Wh-what happened? W-where am I?" He was gently pushed back down and Unohana said. "Your in the Fourth, you were hurt by those eleventh division members that tried to beat you."

"W-what?" He tried to remember what happened but only got blurs of what happened, nothing clear but the fact that he was in fact being attacked by some Eleventh Division members. "What h-happened t-to them?"

"They were stripped of there powers and place in Nest of Maggots but don't worry about them Hanataro. Just rest for now." He did as he was told and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_?_

"I felt it! The rumors are true of Raizen having a child." One voice said within the darkness of the room.

"We must make sure that he doesn't come back to take his place." Another said, this one female.

"Who should we sent to kill him?" Silence was in the room for a second before both voices spoke in unison. "Everyone."


	3. Chapter 3: Staying Secret

**Welcome to Chapter 3! I thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next one.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing **

Chapter Three: Staying Secret

_A Day Later _

Hanataro was released from Fourth Division yesterday and returned to his usually duties. Cleaning out the sewers, sweeping around the Fourth, helping out with the usual Eleventh Division members who were hurt during the usual noon brawl. Yet, during all of this, he felt like something was missing within him...

He also could feel that something was wrong with Hisagomaru, not once since he left the Fourth had he heard his Zanpakuto speak.

Opening his fridge, Hanataro sighed as he saw that there was barely any food inside now. _'I have to shop again.' _He hated to shop since the owners would always glare at him and charge him three times the real price but he couldn't argue against it otherwise they just throw him out of the store. Thats why he had a small garden and kept his own chickens but he couldn't live off eggs and vegetables forever and took off for the market with his money in hand.

_At the Market _

Hanataro ignored the glare he was receiving from the owner of the store and filled his basket with the food he needed before getting behind someone in line.

"Hello Matsumoto-san. Its nice to see you again." He looked in front of him to see that the person in front of him was the Tenth Division Lieutenant who smiled at the owner. "Hi Jiro-san, just here for my usual products."

"Ha of course." The owner, an old man with blue eyes and grey hair, scanned her items, which was mostly food and beauty products before saying. "That will be 210 kan in total." She paid the amount and left with her items in plastics bag before he turned to Hanataro, the smile on his face gone the moment he saw him.

"You again. What do you want?" He said in a harsh tone and Hanataro, avoiding his gaze, placed his basket on the counter for it to be scanned. "A waste of good food if you ask me." He scanned the items, taking his time as he did and even 'accidentally' dropping his milk on the ground once he scanned it, the liquid inside it spilling onto the floor. Jiro looked at him with a cruel smile. "Oops. Don't worry I'm sure that you can pay for that."

He didn't complain since he knew that if he did, he'll get thrown out of the store so he just kept his gaze on the ground. Finally Jiro was done and he said.

"Well that will be 2000 kan." Just as Hanataro reached into his robes to get out his wallet, someone yelled. "Wait a minute!" They turned to see Matsumoto stomping toward them, an angry expression on her face, and she glared at Jiro who froze in terror. "Why are you charging him so much?"

Jiro held his tongue, knowing what will happen if he spoke, and instead glared at Hanataro like it was his fault. His attention was drawn back to her when she slammed her fist down hard enough to crack the counter and he said, "I can't say but I can charge him as high as I want. My store, my rules."

The Lieutenant was about to open her mouth when Hanataro spoke up. "I-its o-okay L-lieutenant M-matsumoto. I-i c-c-can pay f-for it." He pulled out a green wallet in the shape of a frog and opened the mouth to reveal, much to Matsumoto's surprise, a large amount of kan inside it. Hanataro placed the amount Jiro said who just took the kan and put the items in plastic bags before they left.

Hanataro got a few feet away until he heard Matsumoto run up beside him. "Hang on uh..?" She trailed and he said. "H-hanataro of the Fourth Division."

She smiled at him. "Hanataro, do you know why Jiro charged you so much? He's usually so nice to everyone." Her answer was a shrug. "I h-h-honestly d-don't know Lieutenant M-matsumoto."

Matsumoto stared at the smaller shinigami and saw that he was indeed telling the truth and sighed. "Alright then. Oh here you go," She took one of his hands and placed most of the kan he spent to buy his food into it. "I managed to convince Jiro to give you your change." Hanataro blushed, unused to such nice treatment except from his captain and some of his friends.

"T-thank y-you Lieutenant M-matsumoto." She smiled at him. "Just call me Matsumoto." Hanataro nodded and the two went there separate ways and back at his store, Jiro was knocked out with a huge bump on his head.

_Later At SWA HQ A.K.A Kuchiki Manor _

The members of SWA were bored to say the least. Soifon was playing with a toy black cat, Nanao was rereading a book, Hinamori, Kiyone, Isane, and Rukia was playing with some cards and Yachiru was finishing up her usual batch of candy that Nemu brought her.

For once, they weren't in danger of running out of money nor were they planning anything and only came to the meeting due to it being the usual meeting day.

Finally the door opened and Matsumoto walked in. "Hi everyone sorry I'm late. I got caught up with something." She then noticed the dull atmosphere that dominated the room. "Uh? What are you guys doing."

"Playing goldfish." Rukia said before asking Kiyone if she had a three of clubs which she did.

"Petting with Yor- I mean this black cat." Soifon said as she petted the stuff animal.

"Rereading this book." Nanao said, turning a page in said book.

Yachiru swallowed the last of the candy. "I was eating candy!" She said while Nemu said. "I was giving her candy."

Matsumoto frowned at the dull atmosphere and said, "Don't we have anything interesting to do?" Nanao then looked at her, fixing her glasses. "And that would be what exactly? There haven't been anything interesting since Ichigo regained his powers and we already did a scoop on that."

The Tenth Division Lieutenant thought about this before remembering her encounter with Hanataro early today. "Oh! I think have one." She then explained what happened to Hanataro at the store and how Jiro, who was normally so nice to everyone, overcharge him five times the real price. At the end of the story, she had everyone interest, even Soifon and Nemu.

Nanao closed her book. "That's odd," Everyone turned to her. "I remember him being kicked out of the library back when I was the fifth seat of my squad for being too loud yet he wasn't make a sound. I know since I was sitting right next to him reading. I told Captain Kyoraku about what happened and," She shivered, surprising everyone. "that was first time I seen him get mad, even if he didn't show it, and the next day there was a new librarian. The new one said that the old one decided to quit."

Rukia then spoke up. "Hang on I remember something also. Hanataro was always being bullied by everyone in the Academy, even Renji and the teachers but he stopped when I told him to. Whenever Hanataro asked for help, the teachers would just give him vague answers or purposely tell him the wrong answers to make him fail."

"I remember that," Hinamori said. "Then after that, Unohana went there and called for a full staff meeting and everyone got a free day. I only remember that because Renji thought it would be funny to try to listen in but when we went when it was almost over and Unohana came out right as we got there."

Kiyone collected her cards and asked. "What happened next?" Hinamori paled and gulped as if remembering a bad memory.

"S-she asked if we heard anything and we said no but that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that she didn't have her smile and looked," She shivered as she recalled that time in her life when she and her friends were truly scared for there lives. "well she looked mad."

Now everyone was completely interested. Seeing Captain Unohana who always had a smile on her face with a frown and looking mad was as rare as a blue moon.

"After that, most of the teachers were on suspended leave and when they came back, they avoided Hanataro like he had a plague."

As time went on, everyone threw in what little of they knew about Hanataro and the abuse he suffered. Kiyone said that he was kicked out of a restaurant for no good reason that her captain decided to have a small party at and the next day that restaurant was shut down, Nemu recalled watching from one of Mayuri's cameras(before they were destroyed by Renji's Zanpakuto) that he wasn't allowed at public festivals for some reason and Soifon remembered that he wasn't allowed at a clothing store when she went to buy some clothes for a trip to the World of the Living.

At the end of this, the SWA now had a story but they were still missing one vital clue which Nanao brought up. "But why is he being treated like this? Is there any connection between all of these abuses?"

Everyone then turned to Isane who shrugged. "Sorry everyone but I don't know either but I think my captain knows something."

"Probably Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake as well." Soifon said as Nanao thought about something for a second. "Hang on. I think I see a connection between the abuses. Matsumoto, Jiro is an old man right?" She got a nod for her answer. "Rukia and Hinamori, most of the teachers at the Academy are old as well right?" She went on and soon everyone saw what she meant, most of the people that abused him were the of the older generation.

Yachiru then jumped on the president's chair. "Alright everyone! We got a story on our hands and I need more candy so lets begin the adventure of the Secrets of Hanataro!"

_The Next Day At The Fourth _

Unohana and Isane were walking the Fourth, making sure that everything was in order but the lieutenant couldn't help but noticed that when they passed Hanataro, she noticed that her captain's eyes gained a slight worry in them.

Once far away enough from him, Isane then asked. "Captain? Why is it that Hanataro is bullied by so many people?" Her captain looked her with a questioning look and she continued. "I mean, I noticed that he seems not only being abused by the Eleventh Division but by the general population and I was wondering-"

She was cut off when the look in Unohana's eyes suddenly harden and the smile on her face disappeared. "Lieutenant Isane, I believe you shouldn't bring up things like that up again nor ever. Am I clear?" Isane couldn't do anything but nod and her captain's face returned to its usual expression. "Good now lets continue our rounds."

They went on around the Fourth Division and Isane never regain the courage to ask the question again. Unohana, however, made a mental note to tell Yamamoto about what Isane asked.

_Eighth Division _

Nanao finishing up the day's paperwork while her captain sat nearby drinking. Once finished, she turned to her captain. "Captain could I ask you a question?"

Her answer was a nod and smile.

"Do you remember when I was the fifth seat of the Division and I told you about what happened at the library with Hanataro-san?" Kyoraku stopped drinking and nodded again, this time without a smile. "Well I wish to know why you decided to take action and if possible how does it concern Hanataro-san."

Kyoraku then stood up and went over to his lieutenant before dropping a hand onto her head and then she saw that his eyes were cold and hard. "Now Lieutenant Ise," She mentally swallowed, only hearing her say her name and rank when she told him about Hanataro. "You shouldn't ask questions like that. I believe that we don't need to talk about that so why don't you take the day off?"

Unused to hearing her captain speak like that, she nodded and quickly left the room and division, heading back to SWA HQ while Kyoraku called for a hell butterfly to sent something to Yamamoto.

_Thirteen Division _

"Ah thank you Rukia." Ukitake said as she placed down his tea on the table. "I must say, its a lot quieter since Sentaro came down with a stomach flu but I do hope that he gets well. Ah thank you too Kiyone." He said as said third seat placed down some cookies.

She blushed and nodded her head before mentally slapping herself. She was the one who gave Sentaro the stomach flu by giving him a pill that she got from Nemu to make sure that Rukia and her could ask the question in private.

Rukia then decided to ask. "Say Captain Ukitake could we ask you a question?" He looked up at her with a smile and nodded his head. "Do you remember the time that Hanataro-san was kicked out of that restaurant that you had a small party at? You never actually went into detail why that place was shut down. Was it because of Han-!"

Rukia and Kiyone froze in fear as the smile and gentle look in Ukitake's eyes was gone in an instant and replaced with a hard and dark look.

"First, that incident wasn't Hanataro's fault in anyway. It was owner's fault for denying him to eat there and second this question will not be discussed again nor any other question like it? Am I clear?" The two nodded and Ukitake's smile returned. "Good now have some cookies."

The two didn't want to make him mad again and quickly began to eat.

_SWA HQ _

"That was the most terrifying experience of my life." Kiyone said as they gathered back in the SWA HQ with Rukia nodding in agreement. Currently they were in the room with Nanao and Isane who had similar luck with asking the question about Hanataro.

Nanao fixed her glasses and sighed. "I never thought that I would see that look in his eyes again. What is so important about Hanataro that makes them become like that?"

"I think we might have a lead about that." They looked at the door and saw that Soifon and Nemu was standing there, the latter with a file in her hands. Nemu pressed a button on the wall and a table along with some chairs came out of the floor and they sat around it as Nemu placed the file on the surface, revealing a picture of Hanataro pinned to the front.

"This is Hanataro's folder, everyone shinigami has one which holds everything about him." They all but torn it open in an effort to see what was so important about him but was met with a disappointing surprise.

"Captain Soifon," Rukia said, holding up one paper. "Most of this is censored." True to her word, nearly every sentence had censor lines on them and the same could be said for the rest of them.

However the Second Division Captain only nodded her head. "Exactly my point. Nearly everything about Hanataro's birth and early childhood is completely censored, not even the most hidden prisoners in Seireitei have this much of there past censored like this. Nemu, however, managed to find something interesting.

Said person pulled out something from her sleeves, revealing to be a much thinner folder. "It doesn't explain why Hanataro's past is censored so much but it does give us a lead to start from."

"I managed to receive it deep within the Council of 46 achieves and even then it had the highest level of security I've seen protecting it. This is all I managed to get before the system took me out."

She opened it and they began to read off the three thin sheets of paper and Nanao was the first to speak. "So Hanataro was born around the end of the war with the Demons but why is that so significant that they censored nearly everything about his past?"

Soifon shrugged "Maybe something happened and he or maybe his parents was involve with something that ended the war." Nanao narrowed her eyes in thought before standing up. "We'll come back once we have more info. Rukia, Kiyone, and Isane lets go to the library to see if we can find any books about the war and Soifon and Nemu, you two try to find more info about Hanataro's past."

They nodded and went off in separate directions to find out what was so important about Hanataro's past that it was such a secure secret.

_Later at the First Division Office _

"So your lieutenants asked about Hanataro and why he was being bullied?" Yamamoto asked Unohana and Kyoraku who was sitting in front of him. Currently the two just arrived to tell him about what there lieutenants asked.

The door opened to reveal Ukitake with a serious expression on his face but before he could open his mouth, Yamamoto said, "I suppose that your lieutenant asked about Hanataro as well?"

The thirteen captain was surprised and said, "Yes and my third seat as well but how did you know?" Unohana then explained that her and Kyoraku's lieutenants had asked similar questions about him and then said.

"I believe that the SWA have taken an interest in Hanataro's past if the fact that all the people that asked us is in that club." The three nodded, it made sense that they would ask similar questions and Kyoraku spoke up, tipping his hat down a bit. "So what should we do?"

Yamamoto was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Erase all of their memories of that last meeting and today. We cannot allow Hanataro's secret getting out otherwise it might cause panic within our ranks and not to mention Hanataro."

The trio nodded and went off in different directions once they left the division.

_At the Library _

"This is so boring!" Kiyone said as she put down what must be the tenth book she read and groaned when she saw Nanao put down more on the table she, Rukia, and Isane was sitting on. Turns out that the War between Shinigami and Demons was huge topic with hundreds of books that held info about them.

And they had to read _EVERY SINGLE ONE! _

Nanao sat back down and opened her thirtieth book open. "Come on, don't you wish to know why Hanataro's past is so hidden?" Kiyone almost cried when another book was placed in front of her.

"Yes but I didn't think that it would require so much reading." Unlike her, Rukia and Isane was deeply absorbed into the books, never actually reading about the War before.

Rukia turned a page and said, "Hey look at this," She placed down the book to show a detailed painting of a young man with a lean body, a tattoo under one of his eyes, and long white hair. "It says here that this was Raizen and leader of the Demons. He was considered a Warrior God among them and matched Captain Commander Yamamoto in abilities."

They continued to read about him for a couple minutes before Kiyone read out an unusual sentence. "'And it has been rumored that he had an odd interest in flowers of all kind.' Say doesn't Hanataro's name mean flower?"

Isane smiled and said jokely. "Yes it does, maybe he's related in someway to him." Isane, Nanao, and Kiyone shared a laugh as Rukia noticed something at the way bottom of the page that caused her eyes to widen. "Uh? Girls." She pointed to the way bottom of the page at a certain sentence.

"And, although this hasn't been confirmed true or not, he had a child that goes by the name of Hanataro."

The four was completely in shock before Nanao broke it, standing up and taking the book from Rukia hands. "This has to be the reason why Hanataro is so bullied so much by the older generator. Come on, we need to tell the rest of the SWA."

"Now now Lieutenant Ise," A voice said from behind them that sent shivers up there spines. "you really shouldn't look into matters that never concern you." They turned to see the grave face of Kyoraku who had a familiar in hand and, before any of them could react, he erased all of there memories while knocking them out.

He took the book from his sleeping lieutenant's hand and threw it into the air before slicing it to pieces. Kyoraku then disappeared, heading to find the rest of the SWA.

_With Soifon _

The Second Division Captain was heading toward the SWA HQ with speeds that made her a blur to other shinigami and in her hand was a folder. _'This explains why Hanataro is abused so much but why would Yamamoto take in the son of his enemy?' _Suddenly she was hit a powerful binding kido and fell into an alleyway, glowing chains around her body.

"What the?" She then heard footsteps and looked up to see Unohana standing in front of her, folder in her hands before it disintegrated by the force of her Reiatsu. "Captain Unohana? Your in on this as well?"

She nodded and said, "I'm sorry Captain Soifon but some secrets should stay secret." She pulled out the memory wiper and erased Soifon's memories about what she learned and of the two meeting.

_With Nemu _

The Twelfth Division Lieutenant printed out a copy of what was on the screen and made her way to the door. _'The SWA will wish to know about this as soon as possible.' _

When she opened the door, her memory was quickly wiped and she fell to the floor with Ukitake standing above her. "Sorry Nemu-san but I had to do that." He carefully avoided any members when he came in and made sure to find the right room she was in and was lucky when he decided to take a guess.

He went up to the computer screen before entering a delete command with wiped out all about Hanataro's past and more importantly whose his father really was.

By the end of the day, the entire SWA would have there memories wiped clean and be scratching there heads trying to recalled what they spoke about in the next meeting.

_With Hanataro _

The small shinigami was making his way back home unaware of a pair of eyes following him. Mayuri was hiding within some trees with a special sphere in his hands that made him blend in with the leaves perfectly.

_'I have to make sure that I capture him when no one will miss him. Perhaps on a day off?' _He laughed slightly as Hanataro felt a shiver go down his spine for some reason.

**Finally! This chapter was giving me some trouble but here you go! The third chapter and I'm sorry for lack of action but I wanted to put in something to pass the time before something important happens.**


End file.
